Cardboard containers are known from the state of the art, for example from EP 1 227 043 B1, EP 1 227 042 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,926. However, the cardboard described in the state of art are often difficult to produce, have an insufficient stability and/or are not well insulated.
It was therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a container that does not have the deficiencies of containers according to the state of the art.